The proposed project objectives are to separate, identify, isolate and characterize the antigens responsible for the induction and elicitation of the anti-egg granulomatous response which occurs during Schistosoma mansoni infection. We have begun this work with a general chemical analysis of the soluble fraction from the homogenization of Schistosoma mansoni eggs called SEA. This material has been subjected to electrophoretic analysis, polyacrylamide gel, SDS acrylamide gel and immunoelectrophoresis. Individual antigens are to be isolated using various chromatographic techniques, ion exchange, affinity and molecular sieve chromatography. These antigens are to then be characterized both chemically and physically. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: 1975 Immunocytochemical studies on Schistosoma mansoni. I. Soluble Egg Antigen in Eggshell-enclosed Miracidium, J. Parasitol. 61: 1031-1040 (with B.J. Bogitsh). 1975 Multienzymic nature of pyruvate kinase during development of Hymenolepis diminuta (Cestoda). J. Exptl. Zool. 194: 439-448.